Be A Man
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Eu vou fazer de você um homem. – Elfman & Evergreen – Oneshot – Spoilers do capítulo 202.


**N/A**: _Fairy Tail_ pertence à coisa linda do Mashima. A fic foi feita inspirada na música "_I'll Make A Man Out Of You_" que é de _Mulan_ da Disney. *-*

Pois é, eu simplesmente não consigo ignorar essa nova saga do mangá. Eu já tenho uma GazLevy, do momento em que ele 'escolhe' ser parceiro dela, e agora cá estou com outro momento de 'escolha'. Poxa vida, só eu reparo em como é divertido pensar nesses dois juntos? Não consigo tirá-los da cabeça, me apaixonei. UHAUHSUHASUHUHAE' -Ai droga, eu deveria estar estudando... tsc.-

Enjoy *-*

* * *

**Be A Man**,

Elfman & Evergreen

* * *

- Espere Lisanna! Então quem será minha parceira?

- Tem alguém que tem te olhado com um olhar caloroso há um tempo...

Lisanna saiu da frente dele e apontou com a mão para trás. Elfman sentiu um arrepio subir pelo seu corpo quando a encontrou sentada no balcão, olhando-o enquanto cruzava as pernas de um lado para o outro e virava a taça de bebida nos lábios vermelhos. Arregalou os olhos.

- Evergreen?

Ela não esboçou reação e ele agradeceu mentalmente por ela estar usando óculos. Ainda se lembrava da sensação de olhar naqueles olhos claros e de virar pedra em seguida. Mais um arrepio.

- Parece que ela está estressada porque Fried escolheu Bixlow como parceiro.

Lisanna disse um pouco baixo, mas Elfman não parecia estar escutando. Ainda estava com a boca aberta e com os olhos arregalados.

- C-Caloroso? – Perguntou baixo, para em seguida olhar para a irmã e gritar – Caloroso... Parece o tipo de olhar que te transformaria em pedra!

Lisanna riu.

- Porque não vai falar com ela? Aqui – A garota puxou uma garrafa de vinho de cima da mesa e estendeu na sua direção – vá pedir para que seja sua parceira.

- Eu não posso...

- Seja homem, Elfman. – Disse Loki, do outro lado da mesa, dando um tapa na cabeça de Gray para que ele parasse de rir da situação e recebendo, instantaneamente, um olhar feio de Juvia.

Lisanna abriu sua mão e colocou a garrafa verde nela, já que ele não havia pegado, e em seguida o empurrou em direção ao balcão. Ele coçou a nuca com a mão livre, enrolando os dedos nos fios brancos, ainda olhando pro chão. Depois de alguns passos, quando criou coragem para olhá-la novamente, viu que ela já estava enchendo uma segunda taça, em frente ao banco vazio do seu lado. Engoliu em seco e se aproximou.

- Se você for um homem, deveria ser meu parceiro nesse exa...

Ela o olhou, por cima dos óculos e ele parou de falar.

- Quantas vezes tenho que te dizer que sou uma mulher?– Ela puxou o banco vazio para trás. – Senta logo.

Elfman sentou e recebeu a taça de vinho que ela lhe estendeu.

- Você já é maior de idade né? – Disse ela, quase cantarolando – Não irei tomar uma bronca da Mirajane se te servir uma taça?

Elfman sorriu. Evergreen era, querendo ou não, uma nakama. E ele, assim como todos os outros, gostava dela. Apesar da luta que tiveram e de tudo de mal que o raijinshuu (?) havia aprontado com Luxus na guilda, ele não conseguia guardar rancor deles. Eram nakamas e fim de historia. Então, já que ela era apenas uma nakama, porque ele estava tão nervoso?

- Ou, será que você não bebe? – Voltou ela a perguntar – Trouxe essa garrafa só pra mim, Elfman?

Ele sorriu e lhe devolveu a taça de vinho que ela havia lhe entregado. Ela o olhou confusa, e ele respondendo-a por meio de ações, abriu a garrafa que havia trazido consigo a virando na boca e tomando alguns goles de uma vez.

- É assim... – Disse, largando a garrafa pela metade no balcão. Limpou o queixo, aonde havia escorrido algumas gotas com o torso da mão e sorriu, antes de continuar a frase com um tom de voz mais alto. – É assim que um homem deve beber!

- De novo esse papo? – Evergreen segurou sua taça e ficou com o olhar preso no líquido dentro dela – Como uma mulher deveria beber então?

- Acho que da maneira normal, do jeito que você está bebendo. Kana é um caso a parte...

Evergreen riu, e ele se sentiu mais confiante para estar do seu lado. Em silêncio, continuaram bebendo, ouvindo apenas as conversas agitadas do pessoal da guilda sobre o exame para rank-s. Quando a garrafa de ambos acabou, e as bochechas já estavam levemente coradas, Elfman levantou e pulou o balcão. Sua irmã estava longe e ele queria beber mais. Evergreen não fez objeção nenhuma quando ele deixou mais duas garrafas na sua frente, voltando a pular o balcão para se sentar. Quando se acomodou novamente, colocou os braços fortes sobre o balcão e a olhou.

- Oe, Evergreen... – Limpou a garganta – Será que você não quer ser minha parceira nos exames?

- Demorou pra pedir. – Ela abriu a garrafa de ambos, entregou a dele, e eles as bateram no ar antes de beber. Ela lambeu os lábios depois de alguns goles. – É melhor levar uma mulher do que um homem, certo?

- Como homem, não posso aceitar fracassar nesse exame. – Agora quem largou a garrafa foi ele. – E como homem, assumo que preciso da ajuda de uma mulher.

- Oh, agora você vê que eu sou uma mulher?

As bochechas dele se avermelharam mais e Evergreen riu. Talvez, ele já tivesse percebido antes. Em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, terminaram de beber todo o vinho. Alguns segundos depois, ela puxou algumas notas de dinheiro do decote do vestido e as largou sobre o balcão. Elfman virou o rosto para observá-la e se surpreendeu ao ver um sorriso em seus lábios, que ela tentava esconder em vão com algumas mechas do cabelo castanho-claro que lhe caia pelas laterais do rosto.

- Está feliz?

- É culpa do vinho. – Ela se levantou e puxou o vestido para baixo, ajeitando o casaco sobre os ombros. – E também, todo esse papo sobre ser homem... Elfman... – Ela havia dito uma vez que achava o nome dele bonito, talvez por isso não cansava de dizer. Ele não pode deixar de reparar que gostava da voz dela o chamando, era simplesmente... _bom_. – Ah, Elfman. Você ainda é um menino.

- O que quer dizer? – Ele se levantou também, e passou a olhar para baixo. Evergreen batia em seu ombro quando estavam de pé, e nem o salto alto a ajudava. Ela se aproximou dele um passo, e fez com que o pouco espaço que havia entre eles fosse nulo agora. Ele prendeu a respiração, já que simplesmente não sabia o que viria a seguir.

- Elfman, olhe nos meus olhos. – E sem hesitar, retirou os óculos.

- Você está maluca? – Ele voltou a se sentar, para criar uma falsa distância, e tampou os olhos com as mãos.

- Eu não vou te petrificar, imbecil.

Ele abriu os olhos, mas manteve as mãos sobre eles. Sentiu que ela se aproximava novamente, e que tocava suas mãos com gentileza as abaixando. Suas mãos eram pequenas, macias e delicadas, como as mãos de uma _mulher_ devem ser. Ela tinha um perfume adocicado também, um perfume de _mulher_. Abriu os olhos finalmente, mas os manteve baixos. Engoliu em seco. Era realmente culpa do vinho? Porque demônios ele estava reparando no corpo de Evergreen? Merda. Sabia que era fraco para bebidas, mas...

Evergreen puxou o rosto dele para cima pelo queixo e depois manteve a mão do lado direito, o segurando para que ele não tivesse como escapar. Estavam da mesma altura agora, e ele ainda estava receoso de lhe olhar nos olhos. Ela manteve-se em silêncio, o observando subir o olhar lentamente sobre o seu corpo. Enquanto fazia isso, Elfman percebeu que realmente foi muito idiota de achar que Evergreen era um homem e que como tal, não merecia sua atenção. Deveria agora agradecer ao vinho, por ter lhe dado a capacidade de não se envergonhar enquanto a olhava? Fechou as mãos em punhos e respirou fundo. Passou o olhar pelas as pernas torneadas, pela cintura fina, pelo busto cheio, pela tatuagem verde da guilda que aparecia por conta do decote do vestido e parou nos lábios vermelhos e cheios. Sentiu novamente aquele arrepio.

_Mulher_.

- Fica tranqüilo. – O tom da voz dela o fez de fato se tranqüilizar, a olhando finalmente nos olhos. – Se passar nesse exame é o dever de um homem... Se esse exame significa tanto para você...

- Então... – Incentivou-a a continuar, hipnotizado demais para desviar o olhar, implorando mais daquela voz.

- Eu farei de você um homem.

Elfman arregalou um pouco os olhos e sentiu o corpo tremer quando a viu sorrir, confirmando o que disse. Ainda ficou paralisado, quando ela utilizando a mão que estava em seu rosto lhe afagou a bochecha, passando o polegar pela sua cicatriz abaixo do olho direito. Sentiu a boca abrir e tentou dizer algo, agradecer pelo apoio pelo menos, mas ela já estava longe. Levantou do banco que havia se sentado, sentindo como as pernas ainda estavam bambas.

- Er... – Ela parou de andar e olhou para trás por cima do ombro – Então... esteja no porto... daqui uma semana.

Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não me dê ordens.

E depois de acenar com a mão esquerda, enquanto colocava os óculos no rosto com a direita, virou novamente em direção a saída, balançando os longos cabelos ondulados nas costas conforme dava cada passo.

Elfman voltou a sentar e passou a mão na cabeça, despenteando um pouco mais seu cabelo branco.

Porque o coração dele estava tão acelerado?

Maldito vinho.

* * *

**N/A:** Uma review não vai tomar tanto o seu tempo e de quebra, você fará uma pessoa muito feliz! :D

**N/B:** Beta-sama só tem uma coisa a dizer: VINHO NÉ ELFMAN, SEI! 8D sem tempo de escrever mais... Reviews!


End file.
